une nuit spectaculaire
by black sirie
Summary: Naruto se rememore sa premiere nuit avec son amant... : Lemon.... Yaoi... une petite reviews stp desoler pour les fautes...


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ( je me souviens plus de l'auteur mais faudrait bien parce que hi hi je les veux snif…

Note de l'auteur : salut tout le monde, voilà donc un petit one shot sur naruto … mon premier sur ce mangas : ) en premier je voulais faire un Drabbles mais il est long donc sa devenu un one shot…

Résumé : Naruto se remémore sa première nuit avec son amant…..

**YAOI … LEMON ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DONC LES HOMOPHOBES ALLEZ –VOUS EN VOUS N'ÉTES PAS À LA BONNE PLACE SI NON BONNE LECTURE POUR LES AUTRES …. **

**Une nuit spectaculaire. **

Naruto se leva doucement, il avait eu une nuit de pur plaisir, le blond sortit de la chambre et regarda son amant avant d'aller sous la douche.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade depuis le début de la soirée.

Il avait été invité par des amis à une fête qui se fêtait au bar Ichikaru et avait pas mal bu avec un de ses potes faisant des paris de qui boira plus de vodka ou d'une autre boisson plus forte.

Quand ils furent l'heure de partir, Naruto et son pote Sasuké rentrèrent ensemble chez le dernier.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le ninja blond était entré avec celui-ci le regardant avec un regard sensuel qui monta le désir du brun.

« Tu sais toi que tes vraiment trop canon » avait murmurer Naruto dans l'oreille du brun.

Sasuké avait frissonné au contact des lèvres du blond dans son coup et se fut le coup de grâce quand celui-ci vint l'embrasser.

Il perdit tout le contrôle, il attira Naruto avec lui vers la chambre et le poussa sur le lit et ce mit en califourchon sur le blond.

Sasuké murmura Naruto. Quand celui-ci passa ses mains sur son torse et qui enleva le t-shirt noir de son futur amant. Naruto était perdu, il n'avait jamais vue SON Sasuké aussi entreprenant que ce soir là, d'habitude c'était lui qui était dessus le brun, Sasuké donna du plaisir au blond, il lui lécha et mordilla ses tétons ce qui fit gémir de plaisir le blond.

Sasuké descendit plus bas léchant la ligne de poils du nombril de son compagnon jusqu'à sa ceinture. Le plaisir suivant fut vraiment plus que Naruto ne pouvait contenir, les va et vient que Sasuké lui faisait subir lui arrachait des cries dément. Le plus choquant dans tous cela c'est que Sasuké s'arrêta ou Naruto devait jouir. Le blond poussa un petit soupire de frustration et Sasuské rigola.

Le brun défie son Jeans et enleva son boxer par la suite.

Naruto avait le souffle court, les joues rouges d'excitation et les yeux brillants de désir.

Prend moi Sasuské, je te veux en moi. Réussis à murmurer le blond.

Sasuské présenta ses doigts à la bouche du blond qui les lécha sensuellement et les suça un a un ce qui attisa le plaisir du brun qui l'était déjà.

Il prépara le blond, il mit un doigt qui fit gémir de douleur le blond, mais quand il mit le deuxième se fut des gémissement de plaisir qu'il entendit, Naruto ondula du bassin un mouvement de va et vient et le brun enleva ses doigts sachant que Naruto était prêt.

Le brun était un peu nerveux il ne l'avait jamais fait, c'était toujours Naruto qui était au dessus de lui et sasuké avait peur de s'y prendre mal.

Allez sasuké prends moi je te veux en moi. Répéta Naruto de sa voix rauque remplie de désir trop longtemps contenue.

Sasuké ne le fit pas attendre alors il entra doucement en son amant et attendit que le blond s'habitue à sa présence.

Le brun attendit un signe du blond pour commencer.

Naruto ondula du bassin et gémit de plaisir.

Sasuké allait de plus en plus vite et murmurait des ah oui c'est bon tandis que Naruto n'arrêtait pas de murmurer le prénom de son amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils jouir en criant leur prénom de l'autre et le brun s'étala sur le blond le souffle court.

C'était merveilleux Naruto. Dit –il avant de s'endormir encore dans son amant.

Je t'aime sasuké.

Aï shiteru Naruto murmura Sasuké dans son sommeil.

Le blond avait sourit et s'était endormit par la suite.

Voilà que maintenant il avait un petit problème à règle il était sous la douche et régla l'eau à froid pour s'occupé de son plaisir.

Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et sursauta. Il se retourna pour voir Sasuké et l'embrassa.

J'étais entraîne de me remémorer notre soirée. Murmura le blond.

sa te dit de recommencer.

Quand tu veux mon ange.

Tout ce qui se passa sous la douche est une autre histoire….

Fin du one shot … je suis plutôt fière de moi et ce lemon est le meilleur que j'ai fais … :) Parce que j'en ai fais plusieurs mais n'était pas très bon et je trouve que celui là est très bien…. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez… est ce que vous voulez une suite ????

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews…

Bye bye kisou


End file.
